paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Хокстон/Цитаты
Спасение Хокстона * "To quote Churchill: Fuckin' hell that was loud!" ("Цитируя Черчилля: "Твою мать, это было громко!") * "Dallas, your little brother should give my name back, and call himself Houston!" ("Даллас, пусть твой маленький брат вернёт мне моё имя и назовёт себя Хьюстон!") * "Well well well, so who's the fourth musketeer? This wanker's your little brother, Dallas?" ("Так-так-так, а кто прячется под моей маской? Этот кретин случайно не твой маленький братик, Даллас?") * "You call yourself Hoxton, right? More like Houston, cause you just got a fucking problem!" ("Ты зовёшь себя Хокстоном, так? Зови теперь Хьюстоном, потому что у тебя появилась сраная проблема!") * "John Motherfuckin' Wick. Didn't think I'd see your face again. How's the family? ...what, did I say something bad?" ("Джон-твою мать-Уик. Не думал, что увижу твою рожу снова. Как семья? ...Что, я сказал что-то плохое?") * "Chains, I thought I could count on you. Wanker." ("Чейнс, а я думал, что мог рассчитывать на тебя. Болван.") * "I don't know how many times I've saved your ass, Chains, and this is how you repay me. You could get me a limo at the very fucking least." ("Уже и не помню, сколько раз я спасал твою задницу, Чейнс, так что пришло время тебе отплатить мне. Ты мне должен по крайней мере лимузин") После надевания маски * "Alright fellas, let's do this!" ("Отлично, парни, давайте сделаем это!") * "It's cha-ching time!" ("Время денег!") * "Let's break some necks" ("Давайте сломаем парочку шей") Обращение к напарникам * <''heistername>'', come with me." ("<имя грабителя>, пошли со мной") * <''heistername>'', on me now!" ("<имя грабителя>, ко мне!") * <''heistername>, follow me!" ("<имя грабителя>, за мной!")'' * <''heistername>'', follow!" ("<имя грабителя>, пошли!") Обращение к Хьюстону * "Assbreath" ("Жопошник") * "Ass clown" ("Анальный клоун") * "Fucker" ("Подонок") * "Shit for brains" ("Дерьмо вместо мозгов") * "Motherfucker" ("Ублюдок") * "Dickhead" ("Хреноголовый") * "Wanker" ("Идиот") * "Lover boy" ("Заднеприводный") * "Twat" ("Пиздюк") * "Fuckface" ("Урод") В конце ограбления * "And they score!" ("Они поплатились!") * "Whoohoo we made it!" ("Уху-ху, мы сделали это!") Здоровье Мало здоровья * "Argh! I'm hurt, anybody got a medic bag?" ("Аргх! Я ранен, у кого-нибуть есть мед.сумка?") * "Ahhh! I'm dying, anybody got a fucking medic bag?" ("Аххх! Я умираю, у кого-нибудь есть сраная аптечка?") Зов о помощи во время кровопотери * "''<''heistername>, help me!" ("<имя грабителя>, помоги мне!") * "''<''heistername>, give me a hand!" ("<имя грабителя>, дай руку!") * "Oi, ''<''heistername>, you've gotta help me!" ("Эй, <имя грабителя>, ты должен помочь мне!") Во время использования навыка "Вдохновение" * "Go!" ("Пошёл!") * "Go, go, go!" ("Пошел, пошёл, пошёл!") * "Accelerate, you wanker!" ("Ускорься, кретин!") * "Pick up the fucking pace!" ("Подними свою задницу!") * "Run, Forrest, Run!" ("Беги, Форест, беги!") * "Ey, Top Gear now!" ("Эй, педали в пол!") * "Fucking shift it!" ("Твою мать, быстрее!") * "Run like your mattress is on fire!" ("Беги так, будто горишь в постели!") (?) * "Run like you mean it" ("Беги в прямом смысле этого слова!") (?) * "We need you mate, get up!" ("Ты нам нужен, вставай!") * "Get up you lass!" ("Вставай, девчонка!") * "Stand up!" ("Подъём!") * "This is no time to rest. Get the fuck up!" ("Нет времени отдыхать, вставай, чёрт побери!") * "Pain is just mental - get back in the fight, buddy!" ("Боль это эмоции — в бою нужно тело!") Специальные враги Бульдозеры * "Bulldozer!" ("Бульдозер!") Убийство бульдозеров * "Bulldozer, taken care of!" ("Я позаботился о бульдозере!") * "Bulldozer, eliminated!" ("Бульдозер устранён!") * "Yeah! Bulldozer eliminated!" ("О да! Бульдозер устранён!") * "Bulldozer down!" ("Бульдозер убит!") Тазеры * "Taser!" ("Тазер!") * "It's a Taser!" ("Это Тазер!") * "Fucking Taser!" ("Сраный тазер!") Убийство тазеров * "Taser down!" ("Тазер убит!") * "Taser eliminated!" ("Тазер устранён!") * "Taser's history!" ("Тазер в прошлом!") Щиты * "Shield!" ("Щит!") * "There's a Shield over here!" ("У нас тут щит!") * "Fucking Shield!" ("Сраный щит!") * "Bloody Shield over here!" ("У нас тут проклятый щит!") Убийство щитов * "Shield killed!" ("Щит сдох!") * "Shield down!" ("Щит убит!") * "Shield eliminated!" ("Щит устранён!") Клокеры * "Cloaker!" ("Клокер!") * "Cloaker, son of bitch!" ("Клокер, сукин сын!") Убийство клокеров * "Cloaker down!" ("Клокер убит!") * "Cloaker's history!" ("Клокер в прошлом!") * "Yeah, cloaker eliminated!" ("О да, клокер устранён!") Снайперы * "Sniper! Get cover!" ("Снайпер! В укрытие!") * "Sniper! Watch out!" ("Внимательнее, снайпер!") * "Sniper!" ("Снайпер!") Убийство снайперов * "Sniper down!" ("Снайпер убит!") * "Got the sniper!" ("Достал снайпера!") * "Sniper got what he deserved!" ("Снайпер получил по заслугам!") * "One sniper less!" ("Одним снайпером меньше!") * "This sniper´s pushin´ up daisies!" ("Снайпер сыграл в ящик!") Турели * "Look out!" ("Берегись!") * "Fuck!" ("Черт!") Взаимодействие с заложниками, доминирование и пометка охранников Охранники и спецназ * "Drop it!" ("Брось это!") * "Drop it you wanker!" ("Бросай это, идиот!") * "Hands in the air!" ("Руки вверх!") * "Hands up! UP!!" ("Руки вверх! ВВЕРХ!") * "Put your motherfucking hands up!" ("Подними свои сраные руки вверх!") * "Put your cuffs on!" ("Надевай наручники!") * "Now on with the cuffs!" ("Так, а теперь наручники!") Гражданские * "Down!" ("Лежать!") * "Get down on the fucking ground!" ("Мордой прямо в долбаный пол!") * "On the ground!" ("На пол!") * "Stay the fuck down!" ("Лежать, кому говорю!") * "Stay very fucking still, sunshine!" ("Лежи очень, блять, спокойно и радуйся!") * "Stay down!" ("Мордой в пол!") * "Did I give any of you permission to speak? No don't answer back you twat!" ("Я давал тебе право слова? Нет, не отвечай, пиздюк!") * "Oh, you got a hair in your eyes, you got a fly in your ear. I don't fucking care. Don't fucking move!" ("Ох, у тебя ресничка в глаз попала? Муха заползла в ухо? Мне плевать. Не двигайся!") * "You say Shénme? You say Shénme?" ("Что ты там вякнул? Что ты там вякнул?") * "Is that a fucking cell phone? Don't touch it!" ("Это что, сраный телефон? Только тронь!") * "You got ants in your pants, eh? I'm keeping an fuckin' eye on you!" ("У тебя что, муравьи в трусах, а? Я, черт возьми, вижу тебя!") Ответы на пейджеры * "I've just been thinking about my eighth grade home room teacher, actually." ("Я просто вспомнил о своей домашней учительнице в девятом классе") * "Oh, I just fell asleep there, I keep hearing things. I need to get more sleep." ("Ох, я просто отрубился. Я всё слышу, просто мне нужно немного поспать") * "I just saw a spider so big. I think, it's from Pacific Rim. But uh...I'm fine now." ("Я только что увидел паука. Здорового такого, как в "Тихоокеанском рубеже". Со мной всё в порядке") * "I was thinking about, if I left my cellphone...Yeah...I think I left it on." ("Я просто подумал, что будет, если я потеряю свой телефон... Да... Блин, я его потерял") * "No, no, just playing chess in my head. Everything is A-Okay." ("Всё в порядке, просто играл сам с собой в шахматы. Всё за-ме-ча-тель-но") * "Just ticking boxes, doing damage as usual." ("Просто отмечаю коробки, как обычно, наношу ущерб") (???) * "Aw, who left the goddamn toilet seat up?" ("Арр, кто поднял стульчак унитаза!") * "I...yeah...maybe I should pay more attention to the wall and my face, uh, I'm fine now." ("Я... да... наверно, нужно быть внимательнее со стенами и своим лицом, арр. я в порядке") * "Uh, I'm good except that I definitely need to ease up on the coffee. I'm vibrating over here." ("Эээ, я в порядке, за исключением того, что мне нужно меньше пить кофе. Сижу тут, как на иголках") * "No problem, I'm thinking I shouldn't have gone to that Chinese place around the corner now." ("Всё в порядке, просто мне не нужно было ходить в ту китайскую забегаловку за углом") * "Oh good, I think is a bit strange, some spot something, uh... solar storm." ("Всё нормально, я думаю, видел что-то странное, эм... это всё из-за солнечных бурь") * "Uh...it's all good, I'm great actually." ("Эм... Да всё в порядке. Со мной всё хорошо") * "Yeah, I'm spectacular. Jesus, I hate cockroaches and yeah I'm a pussy." ("Да, я смотрю за порядком. Господи, как я ненавижу тараканов. И да, я знаю, что я как девчонка") * "Hmm? Yeah, just trying to amuse myself down here ... it's not working." ("Хмм? А, да, просто я пытался развлечь себя здесь, да что-то не получилось") * "Just thinking about whether I left my stove on ... yeah I think I did." ("Просто подумал, что я не выключил плиту... Да, думаю, выключил") * "Uhh ... yeah, my bad, just nodded off actually, had a late night." ("Ах... Да, моя вина, задремал, не выспался ночью") * "All good here, nothing the least bit strange." ("У меня всё в порядке, нет ничего хоть чуточку подозрительного") * "Uh ... It's all good, I think this place has rats or something." ("Ох... Да всё в порядке, просто тут полно крыс") * "No problems, except maybe I shouldn't have had that shrimp at the diner." ("Всё в порядке, возможно, не стоило есть тех креветок в ресторане") * "I appreciate the concern, but there's a whole lot of nothing going on down here." ("Ценю вашу заботу, но тут действительно ничего не происходит") * "Nothing new, just waiting around, getting older, applying for jobs." ("Ничего нового. Хожу-брожу, старею, ищу новую работу") * "It's ... uh ... it's fine, I'm just jumpy." ("Это... эм... Всё хорошо, просто нервничаю") * "Everything's good, just got a little lost for a second." ("Всё в порядке, просто на секунду заблудился") * "You keep dropping signal, give me a few minutes to straighten this out." ("Продолжайте передавать сигнал. Дайте мне минуту, я настрою приёмник") (?) * "Keep losing your signal, hang on a sec, just going to try something." ("Не слышу вас, подождите секундочку, я что-нибудь сделаю") * "No problems, why would there be problems? Everything's fine." ("Никаких проблем, а что, у меня должны быть проблемы?") * "Thanks for calling, uhh ... nothing to report though." ("Спасибо за звонок, эм... докладывать нечего") * "No problems at all, can you just send up a pizza?" ("Никаких происшествий. Можете прислать пиццу?") * "Nothing's happening, quiet night in Jonestown." ("Всё тихо, спокойно. Славная ночка в Джонстауне") * "I think I should have bought those lottery tickets, I'm feeling lucky." ("Я думаю, стоит купить лотерейные билеты! Думаю, мне повезёт!") * "Thought I heard something ... probably a bird." ("Я что-то слышал... наверное, птичка") * "We're all good down here, I just zoned out a little." ("У меня все в порядке, я просто немного отключился") Бросок * "Let's blow some shit up!" ("Взорвём это дерьмо!") * "Time to shake the ground!" ("Встряхнём землю!") * "Pull your socks up!" ("Подтяните носки!") (?) * "This is gonna get loud!" ("Это будет очень громко!") * "Boom!" ("Бум!") * "Grenade away!" ("Граната пошла!") * "Chew on this!" ("Попробуй это!") После установки сумки со снаряжением * "Body bag case is out!" ("кейс с мешками для трупов лежит!") * "I've got a body bag case!" ("У меня есть мешки для трупов!") * "Ammo bag right here!" ("Прямо тут сумка с патронами!") * "If anybody needs ammo, come and get it!" ("Если кому-то нужны патроны, подходите и берите!") * "Come get ammo!" ("Сюда, возьмите патроны!") * "Ammo over here by me!" ("Я тут оставил патроны!") * "Medical bag, right here!" ("Прямо здесь медсумка!") * "First Aid Kit, here!" ("Тут аптечка первой помощи!") * "Deploying First Aid Kit!" ("Ставлю аптечку первой помощи!") * "Got a First Aid Kit, here!" ("У меня тут аптечка первой помощи!") Связанное с определенными картами Скотобойня * Если зайти в туалет: "Ugh! What'a smell?!" ("Фу! Откуда вонь?!") Рождение небес * Прыжок с самолёта: "Jeronimo!" ("Джеронимо!") Ограбление банка (или третий день Поджигателя) * Если подойти к двум бандитам на парковке: "Ugh! Smell's like Manchester!" ("Фу! Воняет как в Манчестере!") Категория:Цитаты